There's No Magic Quite Like Love
by UnknownGirl69
Summary: A story based of off the song "Magical Mirror" that Rin and Len sung. Rin is a lonely girl who almost never leaves her room. This begins to change, when a tall mirror is revealed, and the reflection of a young boy with yellow baggy hair is shown. Can romance really blossom between two people who live in two different "worlds"?
1. A Revealed Wizard

**Magical Mirror**

[ **A/N:** This story will not be as sad as it is in this chapter. Also, **I do not own the song "Magical Mirror"** nor do I own any of the characters. This is a completely_ fan_ made story, based around the song. I hope you enjoy it! ]

A long time ago…there was once a young lonely girl. She was just like everyone else, an normal teenage girl.

Though, she always locked herself in her room. She refused to ever come out of that quite room.

Always alone, and always lonely…Part of it was by choice, the other was not. Her parents did not want her to leave the house. She has never been any farther than outside on her porch. Since her parents were so over-protective, she had never met a single person. She was even home schooled because of how over-protective her parents were. She only has one older sister, but she doesn't live with her. She lives out of state, and only visits once every year.

But one day, another quite and alone day in her room, she had her window open. A huge gust of wind blew through, unexpectedly. It blew a curtain, and behind the curtain, revealed a tall mirror.

She closed her window, and pulled the curtain to the side. In front of her was the first person she'd have ever seen in awhile. (Other than her parents)

Herself.

But not a moment later, her reflection slowly began to change. Little did she know, her life and fate would also begin to slowly change as well…

Her reflection was now a boy, who had short baggy, yellow hair. He was wearing some kind black costume, with a hood that was resting on his shoulders. His eyes met with hers, and both stood with shocked looks on their faces.

"Can you hear me?" finally called a voice from the mirror.

"Y-yes…" the young girl muttered."C-can you…hear me..?" she cautiously asked. And not even realizing how much she was stuttering.

"Yeah," the boy said, and smiled, beginning to become more comfortable.

"Who are…Who are you?" she asked, as her body tensed. She had never seen anyone other than her parents, so she was unfamiliar with a normal conversation with someone who didn't help give birth to her.

The boy smiled, and calmly answered, "My name is Len. I was just cleaning my room and stumbled upon this mirror. I was expecting to see my reflection, but to my surprise, it was a cute girl." the young boy said as he brushed his baggy bangs out of his face.

The girl stood still and stared at her feet. She couldn't understand why her cheeks felt so hot.

Len began to realize that she was the quite type, so he decided to help her out, "and your name is…?"

Taken off guard, she picked up her head from staring at her feet, and spoke, "U-um…Rin…"

"Rin?" Len asked, to make sure he can pronounce it correctly.

"Yes…Rin." She said, trying to regain her confidence.

"I was just…No, my window…and the wind...My window was open, and wind blew in and revealed this mirror..I wanted to see someone other than my parents, even if it was just going be myself …But…It really is someone. Its…You …Len, right?" spokw the young girl with slight embarrassment.

The was boy is slightly confused when she said _"I wanted to see someone else other then my parents…"_ but yet he answered with, "Yup, my name is Len."

"When you looked into the mirror, you had a slightly disappointed look on your face..Is everything ok?" He finally decided to ask her.

"O-Oh…U-um...My parents are very strict, and…I kinda haven't ever seen anyone other than them, but I have my older sister, then again... I only see her once every year..." She said staring back at the ground, looking at her feet. Before the boy had a chance to responded, she went on, "But my sister doesn't even like me either, so it pointless.."

The boy stands shocked. "I am sorry to hear that…" Suddenly he looks around his room, as if he wanted to make sure no one else was in there. "…Look, I'm going to tell you a secret, ok?" The boy whispered cautiously.

"U-Um ok…You really shouldn't worry about me telling anyone though. Since other then my parents and my one older sister, I know no one else but you," mutters the young teenage girl.

"Ok…Well here goes," the boy said, starting off, "I'm sort of a Wizard. That's why I'm wearing this weird black outfit. I don't usually wear it in public though. The only people who know about my secret are my best friend, Kaito, and my parents. But…You know, as a Wizard, I can grant any wish," the boy said.

"You mean like…Any wish at all?" the girl asked, shocked. "I've only heard something that crazy in fairy tales…You're kidding, right?"

The boy with the bright yellow hair, laughed. "I figured you would be shocked. And no, not **any** wish. There are two things that even I have no control over. Those two things are **time** and **money**. I have no control over them. But you can wish for anything else. If you want, you can wish to not be so lonely…" the boy said, as he looked her in her light blue eyes.

"I don't need that wish anymore," the girl finally said, and in the longest time ever, she smiled.

The boy was, at first, slightly confused. To enlighten him, the teenage girl smiled and said, "I don't need that wish anymore, now that you're here with me."

His face brightened, and he responded in a sincere smile.

"But…What is this…?" Rin suddenly asked, as she put her right hand over her chest. "It's this…feeling. I can't describe it…But…" she went on, "I never want it to end."


	2. Mirror's Magic

___**Chapter 2: Mirror's Magic  
**_

The boy, otherwise known as Len, carefully placed his hand on the mirror. "I wish I could see you in person," he told her. "Yeah…It would be very nice to have a…friend..to hang out with." She said, looking down at her feet again. "You don't have any friends?" He asked, worried. "Yeah…I never have."

A silence filed the room, but it didn't last long.

_"You're wrong,"_ Len suddenly said, confident and he raised his voice a little. "Huh..?" The girl muttered, as she looked up.

**"I'm your friend," **Len said, looking into her deep blue eye; eyes that suddenly began to fill with hot tears. "I'm so happy…so why am I.." her own voice trailed off, as she tried to regain her posture.

Len looked to his right, and picked up a bright yellow marker. As he began to write something directly onto the mirror, Rin began wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Three words were written on the mirror. Three words that Rin had to re-read 10 ten times. She never could fully understand what they meant, and only heard them every once in awhile from her parents.

"I Love You" was written in yellow marker. Though because this was a mirror, it appeared to Rin as "uoY evoL I" but somehow she didn't second guess herself. She knew what it meant- reading backwards wasn't that difficult.

Without either of them saying anything, she grabbed an orange marker from her table next to her window, and began writing onto the mirror. Writing the same words that Len wrote, "I Love You" was now shown in orange marker. Of course, it appeared to Len as "uoY evoL I". They both blushed, as Rin put her hand up against the mirror. "I wish I could see you in person. I wish you could cross the mirror." Rin said, with her eyes closed tightly. Right then, Len put his hand to the mirror, matching her hand.

"You just made a wish…" Len spoke softly. "Huh?" Rin questioned.

In front of Len suddenly appeared a computer screen like-box, out of nowhere. In floated in front of Len, and had the question, "Do you accept Rin Kagamine's wish?"

At the bottom left of the screen, in green bold letters was "Accept" and to the bottom right of the screen was "Decline" in red.

_(A/N: This is a reference to Sword Art Online. You know how when you invite someone to join a guild, a message gets sent to that person, asking if they would like to join it? It is very similar to that. )_

Len tapped "Accept", and with both of their hands pressed against the mirror, the Wizards magic began to work, and mirror began to glow with bright white light. So bright that Rin had to close her eyes, "What's going on…?" she questioned aloud.

Right then, after a huge flash of light, Len appeared in front of her. The mirror looked as if nothing ever happened.

"L-Len…is that…really you..?" She mumbled under her breath, feeling the warm moist tears trying to fall down her cheeks again.

"Yeah, it's me! Who else would it be?" The boy said, laughing slightly. Immediately he threw his arms around her, and gently hugged her.

With tears of happiness rolling down her cheek, she closed her eyes, and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Is this what it feels like...to have a friend..? I'm not used it…" She murmured. "Yeah…Isn't it great? I feel really bad though…there must be so much that you don't know…" Len said sadly.

"You'll teach me, right?" Rin said, letting go of him, and looking into his eyes. "You'll teach everything that I don't know, right?" she said, putting her hand on his cheek. His eyes widened and he smiled. "Of course," he replied, happily.

The next 40 minutes was consisted of nothing but laughter, they even both played a card game, and countied to make wonderful memories. Len even made Rin have a beautiful yellow and orange dress, with a crown. She was a princess.

"I'm so happy I met you…" Rin suddenly said, looking up at Len.

"I'm glad I met you, too." Len happily responded.

However, suddenly, the mirror began to glow. White light began surrounding the both Len and the Mirror. "Huh..? My magic…I think its fading..." Len said in a sorrowful voice. "I'm sorry, but…I have to go."

"No…Don't leave please," Rin begged, as she stood up and hugged him. The light began to blind her but she didn't care. "I don't care about the dress or the crown! I just want to be with you, why couldn't we have stayed like this forever?" She cried.

The light gradually got brighter.

_"Just know, that even without a dress or a crown, you're still a princess to me…__**Please don't ever… forget me... **__"_ were the last words Len had told Rin, as he finally vanished along with the blinding white light.

The mirror shattered, but instead of glass flying everywhere, it shattered white light. Although, one piece of glass did break and land beside Rin's bed. A piece of glass that had yellow writing on it…****

Len was thrown back into his room- hitting the wall, and sliding down; as something came out of the mirror as it shattered. One glass shard in flew and cut Len's arm a little. This glass shard had orange writing on it…

_Man, I guess love does hurt_, thought Len, trying his hardest to make a joke out of everything that just happened.

"Dude! What the hell was that sound?" called a voice, running down the hallway, and opening Len's front bedroom door. "Kaito? When did you get here?" Len asked, as he stood up.

"Never mind that! What happened? And why is there a huge mirror frame, but no mirror…?" Kaito asked, licking some ice-cream he had in his hand.

"It's a long story..." Len sighed.

Len explained everything that happened to his best friend.. "Whoa. So the mirror thought you were a girl?" Kaito laughed. "That's too funny!" He laughed harder, trying not to drop his ice cream.

"Hey, I'm being serious you know! There really was a girl behind that mirror! But right now…I'm trying to figure out why my magic suddenly was fading…"Len said, a little worried. "No way! Don't tell me you're losing your Wizard-like powers too! How am I supposed to go into the girls locker room without being invisible?!" yelled Kaito, worried. "Nooo….My best friend is now both, going insane, AND losing his powers?!"

Len sighed, "I think I still have my powers, but now…the mirror is shattered…..How will I ever see her again?" Len said worriedly, as he stared at the empty mirror frame.


	3. Family Conflict

**Chapter 3- Family Conflict**

_[A/N: Yup, I'm fully aware the Neru and Rin aren't actually related- but since Vocaloid has no cannon, I wanted to try something different. So I hope you enjoy my own point of view of the characters! Also, this is a VERY different writing style than I'm used to. I typically write in the characters POV, and then sometimes change POV between different characters, but for this story, I thought third person would be best. I hope you like it, and if you have any questions/you're current opinions on the story, feel free to leave a review for me. :D Thanks! ]  
_  
"Rin Kagamine! I can't believe you broke this mirror!" yelled a girl, who opened Rin's bedroom door very violently. "I wish we weren't sisters. We have nothing in common; you can't even take care of a mirror! How irresponsible does someone have to be in order to break mirror!?" she yelled more. "I-I'm sorry, sis…" Rin muttered, still sitting on the floor.

She was standing, but as Len vanished, she slid down onto her knees. She tried her hardest to dry up her tears so her sister wouldn't see.

"You have no idea how expensive that mirror was!" Neru grumped, turning her head away from Rin.

"You shouldn't put a price on people," Rin said, standing up and staring at the now empty mirror frame.

"People? What the heck are you talking about? A mirror isn't a person," Neru said, rolling her eyes. Rin didn't say anything in response- she only just stood and stared at the mirror. "Hey…I see that the mirror is broken…but, where's all the glass? Did you already clean it up?" Neru suddenly asked, to break the silence. "Yeah," Rin lied. Obviously, there was no glass. It all vanished into white light. But that question brought Rin's attention to that one piece of glass that _did_ break off. It was strange that everything else turned into light; but only that piece actually stayed as glass…

"Rin, honey, dinner is ready!" called Rin's mom from downstairs. "I'll be there in second!" Rin yelled back. Neru began to walk out of Rin's room, but before she left, she gave Rin a suspicious frown. _Neru can tell something isn't right, too…_ Everything just feels…strange.

More importantly, Rin was worried sick about what happened to Len. Is he hurt? Was the spell supposed to wear off? Is something wrong with Len's powers?

As she walked down stairs, her mentally and physical self was all over the place. She hardly ate anything at dinner, and all of her thoughts were absorbed by nothing but Len and the mirror.

"Rin, is everything ok? You aren't eating your food..." her mother said worriedly.  
"You know you can tell us anything," her father reassured her.

_"Yeah right…" _Rin thought to herself, "_Like I can really tell them that I saw a Wizard who has real magic powers, and then explain that he crossed the mirror and hung out with me for almost an hour. Not only would they not believe it, but they would kill me for actually hanging out with someone. Especially since it was a guy."  
_  
After dinner, Rin immediately went to her room, and locked the door. She walked to the side of her bed and picked up the glass.

The words "I Love You" were still there in yellow marker. She was able to flip the glass over now, so it could appear both ways- "uoY evoL I" and "I Love You".

This has to mean _something_, she thought to herself.

She placed the glass shard on her nightstand next to her bed, as an idea hit her like a light bulb.

"If Len has his powers still, then I should be able to make a wish aloud, and maybe he'll get the message!" Rin said, thinking aloud.

Rin cleared her mind and throat, saying the phrase slow and clear, "I wish to see Len again."

Her thoughts were racing as she stood still- waiting for something happen. In her mind, she'd already imagined Len standing in front of her, hugging her and holding her close like he did the first time he crossed the mirror…

After about 30 minutes of nothing but fantasy and silence, Rin eventually snapped back into her lonely reality.

She collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling and sulking. She turned over onto her side, reached over and looked at the glass- and began her staring contest with her own reflection.

_What exactly did he mean by these three words? _  
_We're just friends….right?  
Even though I've never had a friend before…  
I feel like it's something more.  
Missing someone is so painful sometimes…_

Her lonesome thoughts continued like a broken record. She kept looking at her reflection, hoping that maybe, just maybe, her reflection would turn into the boy that she missed.

. . .

Right then, a knock came at her door. She sighed, and got off her bed and opened the door. "Neru...? What do you want?" Rin asked, slightly confused. Her sister had never knocked on her door before- Neru almost never wants to even see Rin. "I overheard you talking to yourself. Who is this 'Len'?"

"L-L-Len..? I don't know anyone by that name…" Rin said, trying to play dumb. She was worried that if her sister found out about the magical mirror, and about Len, she would tell her parents. She'd then have to sit through hours of a lecture about how she should stay away from boys, and how they're always so manipulative.

_Not all guys are like that..._She thought to herself.

"Don't lie to me, you were making some hopeful wish to yourself- wanting to see some boy named 'Len'," Neru said. "Let me in your room and we will talk about this privately." 


	4. Cause & Effect

**Chapter 4: Cause &amp; Effect**  
_(A/N: Sorry for the late update. Stupid school and personal drama getting in the way .)  
_  
"S-sure…" Rin finally gave in, and let her older sister in her room. Neru shut the door behind her, and walked in. "Begin explaining," she told Rin, rather sternly.

"R-right…" Rin tried to gather her thoughts together, so she could put it into words that Neru would understand. She honestly had no clue how her sister would react. Rin wasn't even sure if she would even believe her.

"Um…This might sound crazy, and I know you probably won't believe me...but," Rin went on, "That mirror, that's now shattered, actually is a Magic Mirror. When I looked into it…Um…My reflection was actually a…boy…" Her voice gradually got softer, as she stared down at her feet- scared to see Neru's reaction.

Neru looked at her, and took everything she said completely seriously. "That mirror…It's been past down to generation to generation. I've always suspected something strange about it, but I never thought it was actually 'magical'…" Neru said, with a perplex look on her face.

"W-wait….you actually believe me…?" Rin said, finally picking her head up. "Yeah…I do, actually." Neru admitted. "Explain what exactly happened to me, please," Neru said, taking a seat on the edge of Rin's bed.

As Rin took a seat next to her, she went on, explaining how the boy she met through the mirror actually could see her too and talk to each other through the mirror- and even how he is a Wizard; able to make any wish.

"A wizard, huh? Hmm…" Neru thought aloud, "Any wish? Well if you want to see him, wish for him to appear before your eyes again," She suggested.

"I've already tried it. It didn't work…" Rin sighed. "I don't know what else to do…"

Neru sat with a thoughtful look, scanning the room for any clues of a way to see Len again. "What's that piece of glass on your nightstand?" She asked, glancing over at the glass that shined from the suns glare.

"O-oh.." Rin murmured, slightly caught off guard. "Um...Len and I wrote stuff on the mirror as well…What's written on that glass shard, is what he wrote to me…" Rin said, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Neru picked up the piece of glass, and stared at it intently. "This isn't some ordinary piece of glass," Neru finally said, looking at Rin now. "N-No kidding…its magic glass….I think," Rin told her sister, unsure.

Rin felt a little 'empty', as Neru made no comment about the three words written on glass. A part of her wanted to say something, but another part decided that it could be bad if she says something. While deciding, she listens to her sister's speculation about the weird glass.

"You said that when Len vanished, the mirror shattered, and instead of glass- there was nothing but white light, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why did this glass in particular stay…?" Neru wondered aloud.  
"M…Maybe it has to do with something about the writing on it…?" Rin suggested.  
"Oh please. Magic is one thing, but 'Love' causing the magic is just fictional thinking," Neru said, rolling her eyes at Rin's ridiculous suggestion.

Rin sighed, "But still…You never know."

At that moment, the glass that Neru held in her hand began to glow white light. "W-what the..?!"

"Ri…Rin! …C-can you hear me…?" called a familiar voice. The glass started to glow brighter, as Neru dropped it.

"Yes! Len, is that really you?!" Rin yelled, staring at the glass- even though it began to blind her.

"I got your wish..! I tapped accept as soon as I got it…I'm sorry i-it took so long…for me to reply…" Len's voice began to crack, as if he was on a phone-line, losing connection.

"What happened…? Are you ok?!" Rin sobbed.

"I can' talk to you for long, so for just the small amount of time I have, I wanted to tell you…that you…really are-

In mid sentence, Kaito interrupted him.

"Oh c'mon dude! All this sounds like some cheesy romance- with extra chess on the side! But, listen, Rin, my friend is in love with you. His magic almost got taken away from him for "crossing to the other side"- whatever that means…" Kaito said, really quickly. It was almost difficult to keep up with what he was saying.

"Who are all these people?!" Neru snapped. "I-I don't know! I'm guessing Kaito is Len's friend…" Rin said, her eyes still squinting from the light.

"Uhh, anyways! I think everything will be okay between you and Len! He loves you after all; even if his father is holding him back from being with you, I know everything will work out in the end." Kaito went on, "Besides, if there's a will, there's a way."

_He sounds so sincere…I feel like I have to trust him.  
_  
"Okay…If you're positive," Rin finally said, opening her eyes- despite the fact the light hasn't left yet.

"More than positive. But..Uh-oh..L-Len's magic is starting to fade…I think we mig- oss connectio—"

That was the last thing Rin and Neru heard, before the light vanished. 

Outside, the full moon glistened in the night. Its reflection beamed onto Len's window, as he suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Why? Dad, why? I don't get it- why was it so wrong for me to cross the mirror?!" Len yelled at his dad.

"You should know better. That mirror belonged to my grandfather. It's been through many generations. The fact that you broke it… it is something I will not accept without punishing you." Len's dad said strictly, as he stood over him.

"I'm sorry! Please, just give me back my magic…" He pleaded.

Len's father sighed, "Not until you start thinking about your actions and what will happen as a result of them. It's called the Domino Theory, look it up. You do one thing, and a series of events are surely to come. It's just a cause and effect lesson you are going to have to learn."

His father went to leave the room, but Len stopped him before he left, "Wait!"

"What is it now?" Len's dad asked, before leaving.

"At least explain to me why there even was a girl behind that mirror…Tell me, what is it that's so special about the mirror?" Len's pure blue eyes reflected onto the window. His eyes alone were enough to show his determination.


	5. Missing A Loved One

**_[ A/N: Gomen . I didnt have access to a computer for awhile. But thank to everyone who's following this story and even favorited it, despite its late updates. It means a lot to me, really, so thank you! Ok, on with the story now xD ]_**

Len's father stood before him, with a very thoughtful expression, but his eyebrows soon narrowed.

"The mirror's history isn't any of your business," he finally said sternly, and once again attempted to head out of the room.

"Wait!" Len called, as he finally stood up from the floor. "I understand I won't be getting my magic back for awhile, but regardless…" his voice trailed off. He murmured under his breath, "I want to know more about that girl…No, I want to know more about Rin."

"It's been past down for generations. You're great grandfather had one in his room. The magical part about it, was that it allowed for us Wizards to see people from another world," Len's father said, sighing.

"Okay…what's so bad about that?" Len asked.

"Because, an ancient legend once said that any Wizard who dares to cross that mirror for over an hour, will be cursed. They could lose their power, forever, and may just be stuck within that world forever." Len's father's gaze was locked onto the empty mirror frame.

_I wouldn't mind…being stuck in that world, with Rin…_Len thought to himself. Suddenly, his thought was interrupted, when his best friend said something aloud. "Hey! Maybe the power of looooovvvvee could bring them back!" Kaito laughed.

Len tried his best to ignore his friends comment, and hid his red face. "Wh-what the hell are you talking about, Kaito!?"

Kaito was beaming, and it was as if a bright double rainbow surrounded him. "Cause love is the real magic power!"  
Len sighed, and face palmed. "Y..yeah, I guess.."

"Len, I will give you your powers back. But under one condition," Len's father stated.  
His attention was quickly on his father.

"You must never cross that mirror again. Don't you dare think for a second that you can wish the mirror back to its original state either. I will be notified every time you make a wish. Do you understand?" His father's eye glared down on him, making it almost hard to breath. "Y-yes, sir!"

After Lens father had finally left, and given Len his powers back, Len collapsed onto the floor next to Kaito. "Ugh," he groaned, slumping his head. "Now what..? I wanted my powers back so I could see Rin again…But.." Len was interrupted.

"Hey, don't be so down! Maybe you're getting ahead of yourself. You've only known this girl for an hour- if that! Are you sure it's actually love? Things were moving too quickly between you two anyways." Kaito said, throwing his arm behind his head. "Why the sad face? There's still some ice cream le-…Nevermind…" He said, as he glanced down at the empty ice cream box that he brought over not even 30 minutes ago.

"Kaito…Is there anything you can think of? At all? I'll only get yelled at and may even have my powers taken away from me for good if I try to wish the mirror back." Len's facial expression went from sad to depressed very quickly. "W-well, uh…Maybe you could try fixing the mirror _without _using a wish." Kaito suggested.

"Yeah, but how would I do that? There isn't even any glass from where it shattered. Its like it shattered light..instead of glass." Len said, examining the room. "What about that glass? You know, the one that has the writing on it? We were using it to video chat Rin before your dad took your powers away." Kaito announced, picking up the single glass shard.

"If I try to make any contact with Rin, my dad will know about it. Remember? He said he gets a notification when I try to make any wish, from now on. He pretty much has the final say in whether or not the wish even comes true.." Len said, taking the glass shard from Kaito.  
_  
I just hope she's ok… _Len thought to himself.

**Meanwhile. . . **

"Sis, I'm so worried! I probably won't ever be able to see him again…" Rin complained aloud, as her sister stood up from her bed.

"Now you just sound lovesick," Neru sighed. "Why don't we just put new glass in the mirror anyway?" Neru suggested, turning around to face Rin who has sunk her face into a pillow.

"But it won't be magical…" Rin said, still hiding her face. "So? It's a nice mirror frame. Be ashamed to just toss it away just cause it doesn't have glass in it" Neru said, stretching her arms.

Rin froze for a second, and said something she knew she might regret. Picking her head up from the pillow, she said "You really don't care if I don't get to Len again, do you?"

"Of course I do. I'm just looking at the situation logically. Right now, I don't think you're going to be able to see Len again. But, I want the mirror fixed. It's pointless to have an empty mirror frame just lying around. Even if it doesn't have 'Magical Glass', it still would be nice to have a mirror in here. And that's a pretty expensive frame, so I'm not going to waste it," Neru stated.

She waited for Rin to say something, but she never did. To break the silence, Neru said "I'm ordering the new glass for the mirror frame online tomorrow. You should get some sleep, it's late."

"W-wait.." Rin called, finally sitting up on her bed. "I don't see how getting new glass for the mirror is going to help anything…" she murmured.

"Who knows? Maybe it's the frame itself that's magical, and not even the glass," Neru said, shrugging her shoulders. Before Rin had a chance to responded, Neru started to head out the door, "Anyways, sleep well. Don't stay up late fantasizing about Len. Especially no dirty fantasies," Neru smirked.

"Wh-what are you talking about Sis!?" Rin yelled, as her face got extremely red, almost as if it was burning.

"Haha, I'm just messing with you. I guess you haven't thought that far ahead yet. Too bad, because he is attractive. But anyway, Good night Rin," and with that, her sister left the room and closed the door behind her.

**\- 2 Minutes Later -**

"EHHHHHH!?" Rin screamed, as she stuffed her face into her pillow, trying her best to calm down.

**What has happened to me…** she thought to herself, as her cheeks got increasingly redder.

_"I wonder if this is what it feels like to miss someone.."_ She whispered to herself before falling asleep, hugging a single piece of glass.

[ A/N: Thats dangerous Rin, you could cut yourself! Eh, I guess there's no point in trying to add logic to a fictional story about a magic mirror xD anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3. If you did, leave a review, and even if you didn't, leave some advice, I don't care xDD But its up to you. Have a nice day ( or night depending on what time you read this ) Later! x3 ]


	6. It Needs Something Magical

**_Chapter 6: It Needs Something Magical_**

"Rin…Rin, wake up please.." a soft voice echoed.

"Wake up.." it repeated.

The blonde haired girl opened her eyes, only to see no one there. "Huh? L-Len…Why do I hear your voice..? Are you there?" She called out. There was no response.

_I must still be half awake…_

Becoming very disappointed, she shoved her face back into the warm pillow; however she caught a glimpse of something in here room that was out of the ordinary.

The mirror frame that stood by her window, had glass in it.

_Neru must have already put the new glass in the frame.._

She sighed, and even though she didn't want to get up, she knew she had to. Plus, curiosity started to sink in. She wanted to look at the 'new', 'non-magical' mirror, as she so called it in her head.

As she got off her bed, something sharp scrapped against her leg as she tried to move. "O-Ow! What the..?" She groaned, looking around and moving her blankets and covers around. "Oh.." She sighed, as she removed one last cover to reveal a glass shard in her bed.

_I guess I fell asleep with it in my bed again…_

She got off her bed and placed the special piece of glass on her nightstand, then went over to look at the new mirror.

It looked just like it did before it shattered; expect maybe a bit more crystal clear than before. It is brand new glass, after all.

She carefully put her hand on the mirror, pretending to feel the warmth of Len's hand. "It was…so different." She kept on remembering the warmth, and even closed her eyes while trying to recall it.

"Rin, just what in the world are you doing?" A sudden voice called from the other side of the room. Rin's sister stood at her door way, with her hand on her hip, looking rather…unamused.

"N-N-Neru! When did you get there!? – Er, I mean, how long have you been standing there?" Rin jumped, quickly removing her hand from the mirror's glass, and trying to regain her posture.

( And find her dignity..)

"Man, you make me almost ashamed to be related to you sometimes, when you act stupid like that. You're 15, not 12." Neru stated, walking over to Rin.

"Of course..I know that.." Rin said, hiding her embarrassment. "So? Has anything 'magical' happened since the mirror has been replaced?" Neru asked, facing the mirror.

"Not really, no.." Rin said with disappointment. Neru let out a sigh, and an unusual awkward silence filled the room.

Suddenly, Neru began walking towards Rin's nightstand. Looking down, she stared at the glass shard that still had the yellow marker writing on it. _I'm surprised it hasn't smeared off yet, _she thought to herself, holding back a chuckle. When she went to pick it up, something suddenly came to her.

"Wait a second..!" As if a light blulb was over Neru's head, her face beamed with an idea. "Hey, Rin, can you carefully remove the glass from the frame? " She suddenly asked, while turning around to face Rin.

"Ehh..? Um, why?" Rin asked with a puzzled look.

"You'll see."

**-Meanwhile-  
**  
"Ah ha! I won! Told ya! Ryu is my best character! Gotta love DLC!" Shouted Len's blue haired friend, who swung a control around as if to announce his victory to the world.

"Well, I'm not the best with Kirby," Len said.

**_[Disclaimer: I do not own Ryu or any Smash characters/Smash DLC characters, and I do not own Smash itself. All rights belong to the owners. ]_**

**_[A/N: Man, I'm getting worried that this should be in the crossover section of Fanfiction…First SAO references, and now Smash. xD What am I doing with my life..]  
_**  
" Although, we should take a break" Len suddenly said, as he put down the controller.

"Awww, what is it, are you butt hurt?" Kaito teased. "Don't be sore loser now."

"I'm not being a sore loser! You won fair and square; I'm just tired, ok?" Len said honestly, as he closed his eyes and almost began to drift off.

"Don't fall asleep! We still have so many more games to play. I didn't bring these over just for them to collect dust you know," Kaito said, unzipping his bag that he brought over. "Oh by the way, I forgot a change of clothes. Could I borrow a shirt?" Kaito asked, laughing at his forgetfulness.

"Yeah, they're in the second drawer. I don't really care," Len said, as he lay back on his bed. _I wish I at least had some way to talk to Rin.._He thought to himself.

He turned over on his side, while his friend went to the bathroom. "I'm takin' a shower. You better be awake when I get back, or I'm dumping ice cream all over you!" was the last thing he said before he went out.

Carefully, Len picked up the glass shard that was lying on the floor.

_Kaito thought it would be best for me to get my mind off of Rin by playing some games, and to help pass the time…But to be honest, I feel worse than I did before. I don't want her to think I'm ignoring her..I just wish there was some way for me to at least hear voice, and know that she is okay….But, why am I so worried..? Kaito has somewhat decided that I'm love…But…Maybe she's just a really close friend? T-That's probably it..We're defiantly just really…really close friends…_

Len's thoughts continued like a broken record, as he turned over on his side, still looking at his reflection, his face has now grown into worry, or maybe even a little embarrassment.

_No, no, no, why am I going into denial now?! Now isn't the time to be lying to yourself, Len!_

Right then, Kaito had walked in his room wearing nothing but his big blue scarf wrapped around his neck and boxers.

Len sat up from his bed, "Hey, dude, put some clothes on."  
"What are you talking about? These ARE clothes! This is like my everyday wear around the house." Kaito said, rather bashfully.

"Err…Well, this isn't _your _house so…" Len tried to tell his friend kindly to put actual clothes on, but he seemed to be getting nowhere.

"Besides, didn't you ask to borrow a shirt from me?" Len said, remembering what had happened about 30 minutes ago. "Oh yeah, but the one I picked up had a picture of a banana on it. Sorry man, I'm not into your sense of style," Kaito laughed, now falling back onto Len's bed, throwing his arms behind his head.

"E-Ehh?! I THOUGHT I HAD THAT HIDDEN UNDER MY BED!" Len screamed, as his faced turned bright red.

**Meanwhile…( Again ) …**

  
"Neru, what are planning to do?!" Rin asked in shock, as the new glass that was just put into the mirror frame, now lied on the floor. Next to it was a hot glue gun and a glass cutter.

Neru got down on floor, put on safety goggles, and began cutting a small hole in the glass, almost as if she didn't even acknowledge Rin's presence.

"N-Neru, are you even listening?" Rin tried to get her sisters attention, but she was concentrating very hard on the glass.

Beside Neru, was the glass shard from the old mirror, which still had the writing on it.

"Huh.." Rin wondered aloud, as Neru seemed to be measuring the glass shard, matching it with the size of the hole she was cutting.

Once she was done cutting, her younger sister watched in amazement as she used the hot glue and put glue on every edge of the glass shard, and then placed it into the empty hole.

"I was thinking…The new mirror needed at least something magical about it," Neru said, and smiled up at her sister, as her moved her safety goggles from her eyes to the top of her head.

**[A/N: ****_Yup, fast update this time. I'm hoping to complete this story at around 12K, by the middle of August. I want to finish it before school starts back, but I can't make any promises. But anyways! Gomen about this chapter, as it is kinda all over the place. I wanted it to be a kinda humorous chapter. I hope Kaito or Len made you laugh, or at least chuckle to yourself. :3 Hope you enjoyed it! ]_**


	7. A Jealous Sister

**Chapter 7: A Jealous Sister**

"Whoa! It glowed!" Rin said, as the mirror did shine just a little when Neru placed the glass shard into the hole.  
"It could have been just the sun hitting the glass, you do have your window open"

The curtains to the window were pulled to the side.

"Oh..well, yeah, maybe." Rin said, looking over at the window.

"Hmm.." Neru thought. "What?" Rin asked, turning around to see Neru now lifting the mirror up and placing it against the wall.

It began to suddenly glow again.

"Whoa…I'm sure that's not the sun…" Rin said, staring in amazement.  
"Yeah, but I'm shocked that this actually is working.." Neru said, taking a few steps back away from the mirror.

The words "I Love You" seemed to be the source of the light. "Hey, is it supposed to be doing this?" Rin whispered to Neru. "How am I supposed to know?! It is a Magical Mirror, from like some other dimension, or something." Neru said back to Rin.

The mirror only began to glow brighter.  
But not shortly after…

The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared before us, once again.

"L-L-Len…?! Is that really you!?" Rin ran up to the mirror, calling out his name and tried to hold back her overflowing emotions.

"Yes! Rin, I'm so glad I got to see you again!" Len said, with the most genuine smile that Rin has ever seen.

Neru stood back, and with her arms folded, she smiled at the sight of her sister being so happy, yet…There seemed to be some mixed feelings..

Neru wasn't sure of her feelings entirely. Yet seeing such a cute boy being so close to Rin made her feel uncomfortable.

"Although I do have some bad news.." Len suddenly said.  
"What is it Len?" Rin asked concerned.  
"I can only talk to you like this. I can't cross the mirror again.." He said with a frown, and looked down.

Rin was a little upset that he wasn't allowed to cross the mirror, but she told Len that it was ok so he wouldn't feel bad. "At least we can still see and talk to each other," She said, trying to cheer Len up.

"Yeah but I wanted to hug you.." Len said honestly, and put his hand onto the mirror. "I really wanted to give you a big hug."

Rin blushed, "A-aww…Thank you Len.. "

"Gee you guys should just hurry up and kiss if you're going to talk like that," called a male voice who had short blue hair, and seemed to be eating ice cream. Right out of the container.

"K-Kiss?! N-no, it's n-not like that…B-Besides! Even if we wanted to we couldn't kiss through a mirror! I-Idiot.." I said, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Awww, that's too bad. I'm sure Len wouldn't mind, huh, would ya, Len?" Kaito laughed.

"Hey..Sh-shush it!" Len said to Kaito, clearly a little embarrassed too.

Neru chuckled. "Well, well, what do we have here?" She said, walking up to the mirror, finally.  
"I don't believe we've really officially met before. I'm Neru, Rin's older sister." Neru said almost a little proudly. "And I'm a lot like her too, you know."

Rin looked at Neru with a puzzled look. _Neru, a lot like me_? She thought.  
_That's such a lie. She hardly ever wants to admit that we both like Mac-N-Cheese! In fact..W-wait…_

Right then, something had just crossed Rin's mind. Neru has never been this nice to her in years.

Keeping secrets from her parents knowing full-well that if they found out about this, she would be grounded…Helping her with her problems- even going so far as to cut a hole in a mirror…All for Rin's sake? That doesn't sound like Neru at all. Ever since a boy was involved, she got involved . . .

"Well we aren't similar in _every _way, because, you know, I have bigger boobs than her, as you obviously can tell. I'm sure you've noticed that by now." Neru laughed, waiting to see Len's reaction. "Wh-what?! N-No, I wasn't looking there! That's wrong!" Len said, as his face got red.

"You know I can tell when a guy is looking there, it's obvious. I just let it slide because you're cute." Neru said, winking at Len, as she waved her hand, walking off. "Well, I got to go, probably help mom with dinner. See ya." Neru said, as she went outside of Rin's bedroom and closed the door.

Rin stood completely still, and the room suddenly got very quiet. An…awkward kind of silence.

"U-um.." She stuttered. "S-So..Anyways! Um, during the time my sister was fixing the mirror, what was going on over there?" She asked, pretending the whole Neru thing didn't happen.

"Oh, well we were actually were trying to fix our mirror too. My friend Ted came over, and he has apparently been reading a lot of books about this kind of Magical Mirror stuff. And he was the one who had the idea of putting the one piece of glass shard we had, into a new mirror. Even though we first thought that it would never work, we still tried. And it turned out to actually work!" Len said, happily.

"Yup!" Rin cheerfully agreed.

Although Rin was still slightly upset with her sister trying to flirt with Len, she tried to ignore those feelings, and decided to not mention it.

**_Later That Night. . ._**

Len's friends, Kaito and Ted went home. Although Rin and Len still stayed in contact for a little while longer, through the mirror.

Neru also made an announcement during dinner. "So I'm staying here for 3 months! I know I was only supposed to stay for 4 days before going back to LA, but I just love it here in Tokyo, Japan. Everyone is just a lot more nicer."  
"That's great honey!" Mom said happily, and agreed for her to stay for 3 months.  
"Hope you enjoy you're stay here. We always love seeing that face of yours." Dad said proudly too.

Rin just muttered "congrats," to her. But in her mind she knew that these 3 months would be 3 months of her trying to steal Len. In other words, 3 months of hell.

Rin went to her room and laid on her bed, just thinking about the past. How Neru used to be. Why she changed…

_The reason that Neru is so stubborn and why me and her have such a distant relationship is because when Neru was about 9, she left home to live with our grandparents in LA. Our grandparents are really rich and live in a 3 story house with an indoor pool, a gaming room, a living room with a huge fireplace, 10 guest rooms, and tons more. We hardly ever saw each other after that, and so when became teenagers, her promise to visit once every month soon turned into one visit every year. And when we did see each other, we hardly wanted to say hi to each other. She also learned how to speak English while in LA, and would say stuff in English that I couldn't understand. Although from her tone of voice, it always sounded like she was insulting me in some way..Before she moved to LA, we used to be so close…It seems like that was ages ago though…  
_  
Rin sighed and turned on her side.

Once Rin had fallen asleep, the door crept open. Neru had quietly walked in, picked up the mirror and carried out in only a few minutes. Rin was still sound asleep, as Neru slowly closed the door...


	8. Self-Centered Sister

Chapter 8 : A Self-Centered Sister

Rin drowsily woke up in her room. Glancing at her clock while she rubbed her eyes, she noticed it was 11 Am.

"Oh no, I think I overslept." Rin said worriedly, as she immediately went to get up from her bed." Though she was headed for her door, something caught her attention.

"The mirror..No, no, where's the mirror at?!" Rin panicked.  
The mirror that has always stood by her window, wasn't there.

"Rin Kagamine! Are you up yet? Breakfast has been done for over 30 minutes. Please come down." Rin heard her mom call.  
"Uh, yeah, I'll be there in a second!" Rin called back.

While searching frantically in here room for the mirror, she soon gave up. "I don't understand, its way to big of a mirror to go missing. I mean, how does someone lose a standup mirror in the first place..?!"

After 10 minutes of pointless searching, she depressingly walked down stairs to eat breakfast.

Neru, her dad, and mom were all gathered at the table, waiting for her.  
"We were going to eat without you, you know!" Neru said.  
"Now, now, Neru, be nice to your sister." Rin's mom said, as Neru angrily shoved some toast in her mouth.  
"Whatever" she groaned, avoiding eye contact with Rin.

Suddenly Neru noticed that Rin didn't say anything to her. No smart, witty come back; no heartbroken face or enraged with anger... In fact, she hardly showed any emotion at all.

"What's up with you?" Neru asked, almost apathetically.  
"My mir—" Rin immediately cut herself off, remembering that her parents were in the room. "It's…nothing."

Breakfast seemed to drag on forever to Rin, and afterwards she slowly carried herself upstairs to her room. She paced around her room anxiously. Though she began to lose hope, she decided not to give up. "N-no..I have to find that mirror! If I don't, I won't be able to see Len.."

Quickly, Rin turned around and walked out of her room. She, in the longest time ever, began knocking on Neru's door. It's been a guest room for awhile, but ever since Neru has practically moved back in; it's become her room.

"N-neru? Are you in there?" Rin called. The door slowly opened, but only was cracked a little. It was opened just enough so Neru could see who it was. "What do you want now?" She asked in a dirty tone, as if not even wanting to see Rin.

"Um.." In a small voice, Rin started, "Have you seen the mirror…?"

Before Neru had given a reply, she slammed the door shut on Rin. "E-Eh?! Sis!" Rin called out, "Why the heck did you slam the door on me?!" She yelled.

"Go away," a voice echoed from the door. It was obvious that Neru wasn't going to be letting Rin in anytime soon.

The door was locked and there was no way Rin could get in there. "Sis, I need to talk to you! Let me in!" Rin began to bang on the door despite knowing her small chances.

"I swear, if you bust down **MY** door **YOU'RE** replacing it! Not that you even have the strength to do so."

_What a loser! What kind of person trash talks someone else; when they themselves are the one hiding away in the safety of a sealed room?_

"Ugh,"Rin groaned. To her, it felt like a waste of time to even bother yelling back. She sighed, and carried her depressed self back to her room.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hey…What was that loud sound? Sounded like the slamming of a door.." A boy asked curiously, standing in front of a mirror.

"Nothing. And get that worried look off your face. It makes you look like you're concerned about someone else other than me.  
I should be the only person you're concerned about!" Neru suddenly demanded, turning around aggressively.

Facing the same mirror, Neru now look at Len. She gave devilish glare, and then smirked. "So, now that we got that cleared up, how about you finally get out of that stupid mirror?"

"Huh?" Len made a confused face. "L-Listen, I can't leav-

"I've figured it out. But if you want to see Rin, you must promise-, No. Not even a promise. You must SWEAR to me this." Neru made a bold statement, voiced almost as a command. Without even waiting for a response, Neru cleared her throat and said:

"You cannot date Rin."

"I…What..? What do you mean 'I can't date Rin'? We're already dating." Len stated.  
"No, you're not. You two just said you love each other; nothing was made clear that you were dating." Neru countered.

"Yeah, but doesn't that imply it? Once you confess, and someone else confesses back, don't you automatically go into a relationship?" He asked, starting to get frustrated with the girl.

"Listen up! Do you want to see this world or not?" Neru ended the argument with a louder voice. Len remained silent, and looked down at his shoes.

"But what if I'm stuck there? What if I can't leave?" Len suddenly asked, picking up his head. "How do you even plan to let me see and hug Rin? I-Is is dangerous?"  
Len interrupted himself.  
"N-No, even if it is dangerous, or risky, I'll do it._ I'll do_ _anything to see Rin."_

Neru got quiet. She muttered something under her breath, but Len didn't catch it.  
_"You know what, nevermind.."_

Surprisingly, Neru looked as if she was suddenly depressed. A down look remained on her face, as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. The bed is a queen size; it looks similar to Rin's- with the "princess" look to it. But instead of the bed sheets being orange, they're bright yellow.

An uncomfortable silence lingered around in the room for awhile.  
But soon Neru spoke again.  
"I can't believe how stupid I am." She said, as she began to weep. "I thought that maybe after I do all of this for you, I would have a chance. But all you care about is Rin. If I go through with this, you won't even see me. You'll be hanging out with Rin 24/7. You don't care about me at all, despite everything I try to do!" As a few tears began to trickle down her cheeks, but she wiped them away before they could fall.

"I stole the mirror from Rin's room last night so that I could talk you into dating me. That's truth." She said, adjusting her voice to a more assertive tone as she stood up and walked towards the mirror.

"Last night as I was sleeping, I had a dream. I think the dream showed me how I could get you out of the mirror." She said, starting to smile softly.

"But, you know, even if I get you out of that mirror…It won't be worth it. You'll still hang out with Rin. And I'll become excluded." Her smile soon faded.

Len listened intently, beginning to feel sorry for her and started to blame himself. "I'm sorry Neru, I guess I didn't..I didn't realize it."

Neru made an annoyed face, "HOW did you not realize it? I out-right flirted with you!" She yelled.

"S-Sorry. I get called dense a lot, and sometimes I think my friends are just picking on me, but maybe they're right." Len nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever," Neru sighed.

"But hey.." Len said, looking off to the side. "Even though I don't have the same feelings for you, we can still be friends and hang out, right? You don't have to be excluded." Len offered.

"I…I can't stand the idea of you dating Rin. If I'm around you while you're getting lovey-dovey on her, I'm going to get mad…I know it." Neru said, seemingly already mad.

"Then I won't do that when you're in the room." Len suggested again.

"N-NO! Y-You know what? I'm not letting you see Rin until you promise me you'll go out with me!" Neru suddenly yelled out.

"Wh-? I thought we were actually getting somewhere.." Len sighed, as Neru became angrier and began punching various pillows that were on her bed. "Stupid sister, stupid sister, stupid sister…" She kept on repeating like a broken record, as she punched each pillow more violently.

"If you're not going to get me out of the mirror, then at least put the mirror back where you got it from. I want to at least see Rin..It's the only thing I can do at this point." Len said, which interrupted Neru's punching. "Stupid sister, stupid sist- Huh?" She stopped herself.

"No. I'm not putting the mirror back until you agree to what I said."

[A/N- Hey guys. Sorry for long update...I sort of gave up on this story. To be honest I'm working on something else, and I really don't like how this chapter came out, but I dunno, maybe you guys will. Anyways thanks for being patient, and reviews/feedback always help me so feel free to leave one. Thanks again ^.^ ]


	9. A New Rin

**Chapter 9: A New Rin **

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the outside of Neru's bedroom door. "What the was that?" Len asked, slightly worried.

Neru shook her head, "Probably was my dumb sister getting herself hurt in some way."

As she walked to the door, she looked over her shoulder at Len, "I'll be right back."

She opened the door, and looked out into the hallway. "Hello?"  
She originally was just going to turn back around into her room, until she noticed a white bow on the ground. "Looks like Rin's." Neru sighed and picked it up. "That's strange. That girl hardly ever takes it off. What's it doing on the ground?"

Loud noises began coming from the stairs.  
"Hm?"

As Neru took a few steps to the left, and looked down the staircase, she noticed Rin laying on the stairs; she looks as if she had fallen.

"Just what in the world are you doing Rin?" Neru sighs angrily.  
In response, Rin just lies there in silence.

"What's your problem?" Neru asked apathically.  
Again, silence was the only thing to answer Neru's question- of which she didn't seem to care very much about the answer to begin with.

Suddenly, small breaths of weeping began to come from Rin. The carpet on the stairs began to get stained with warm tears.

"You're horrible," Rin finally uttered despite her tears and the burning sensation she felt in the back of her throat.  
"You're the absolute worst."

Suddenly, in almost a flash, Rin had immediately picked herself up from the ground and ran straight passed Neru. With obvious tears flowing down her cheeks, Rin turned around and faced Neru. Her tears say that she's given up, but her voice says something completely different.  
"Give Len back!"  
"Now!"

She rubs her forearms crossed her cheeks, as if an attempt to cover her weaknesses.

"You can't just hold a person hostage like that. What are you, a kidnapper?!"

Neru's facial expression to this new person in front of her is nothing more than surprise. She's taken aback from this 'new Rin.'

Neru's always known her as a quiet and sensitive girl; seeing her like this is something completely new to her.

"L-Listen…I don't know who the hell you are, but you defiantly aren't my sister." Neru stated, obvious that fear was dwelling inside her.

"Shut up, Neru! I'm Rin! Kagamine Rin! And **_I_**, Kagamine Rin, am **_done_**with your bullshit!"

The burning sensation stings even more in the back of Rin's throat, but she tries to ignore it. Neru's eyes are wide as saucers; as Rin has never cussed for as long as Neru has been born.

"I was able to hear you talking to Len through the door! You're treating him like he's your slave or something! Do you really think that's how you're supposed to treat someone? Let alone how to get someone to love you!?"

For once, Rin was doing the yelling and talking. Neru now is feeling like what it has felt like for Rin all these years.  
Horrible.

Because of Neru's lack of response, Rin quickly turns around, away from Neru and runs to her room.

Opening the door, she finds Len still standing there, inside the mirror.

However, something was different from usual.

"A-am I seeing things?"  
Rin wondered aloud. "I-It must be from the tears. They're blurring my vision." Rin had concluded.

Having taking a moment to wipe away all the tears, Rin blinked a few times, and then looked again.  
No.  
It's true.

Len is crying.

[ A/N: Ah yes, cliff hangers are wonderful, aren't they? Don't worry, the next chapter should be fairly soon. And I'm really sorry for this really short chapter, but I wanted this one to be short for a reason. Anyway, hope to see you in the next chap ;3 ]


End file.
